Beautiful Mind
by BSH
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was bored... VERY bored.


Disclaimer: Seiken Densetsu 3 does not belong to me, although I'm using the characters out of no profit to fulfill my imagination's needs. (that sounded so... not right. Haha, don't get the wrong ideas people!)  
  
~Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination~  
  
-Voltaire  
  
~*~  
  
-Beautiful Mind- Chapter I: A love before our meeting  
  
Her honeyed lips of a desert fruit trembled upon my lustful touch like ripples from a silk-like pond, the shivering satin pleasure most delicate that resembles her fair skin well. A simple kiss tells a hundred fables of a dubious romance between a hopelessly amorous thief, and the bewitching image of the goddess herself as my angel.  
  
Her smooth hands hesitantly push me away, yet when her angelic hands even caress mine, I feel that my heart has woken up from it's delusions and what tortured bliss it feels when I have lost the feel of her fingers in my grasp. Oh is it a sin to lay my greedy hands on such essence of heavenly splendor? Dare say, a thousand times I'd suffer my sin until her lithe fingers I adore so respond to my cry of desirable thirst.  
  
Only a devil's advocate is capable of blemishing that purity with its tainted soul of covetousness. And so therefore I am considered one among those creatures of iniquity?  
  
Goddess spare my soul of its hunger for a chaste angel, my determination cultivates and yearns for the most perilous wish among them all. I want to capture the exquisite dove, shred her wings and tarnish them so she may not return to thee, lock her in a golden cage so that she may look down upon me with all the abhorrence she has, yet my heart only bleeds of gluttony with my fiery passion.  
  
'Liar' she called me.  
  
To think only a solitary single word can twist at my heart with venomous knives of frustration and doubt; the irony makes me laugh. A thief lies of most authentic tales to get what they crave; even so, my skills of trickery cannot fool her perceptive eyes of the moon's cherished sapphire. I have done no wrong to my dear sweet nymph of beauty, but if it were to cease her cries, then I shall take the most brutal punishment as my penalty of making her voice alter to such hurting weeps.  
  
Tears of hurt fall from her ocean, portraying a similarity to dew drops from a rare blue rose, gradually falling smoothly down the petal-soft skin and dieing softly on her lush lips.  
  
I envy the tear.  
  
I spare her my words and captured her slender form into my hungry grasp with the power of passion, devotion, and need surging through me like lighting shattering the velvet dusk skies when the heavens cry.  
  
She stiffens at my actions and I could feel her warm body want out from my fervent embrace, yet it only drives me to hold her tighter for I unwillingly want to let go of such a prize kings would avidly dream of.  
  
Snaking my hands down her arm and finally intertwining her delicate fingers into mine, I pull at her slim waist towards me and whisper words of my varied imagination into her ears. Words of passion, need, lust... love.  
  
"Please, stop it." She pleads; her soft voice no longer carried such loving melodies of joy, but escaping from within her quivering lips was a harsh carol sung in a bittersweet tenor of sadness.  
  
Taking a step back from me, her grip on my shaking hands loosen but I managed still to linger my fingers around hers, afraid that I might lose my most precious gem a thief value amongst all within a golden mountain of luc. Her illuminate eyes shimmer within those glassy orbs of enchantment, captivating me for I can only gasp at the melancholy sorrow portrayed in those strong depths of obscurity.  
  
Her retreating form haunts me, for the callous wound she has skillfully carved into my soul may never heal or return to its former empty shell. You are so unkind fair maiden of my dreams. Nameless stranger of goddess given loveliness, I look forward to the day I may grace my unworthy eyes upon you. I will remember your divine face oh dear maiden for I would just feel incomplete without your beauty etched into my mind.  
  
To search the very ends of all of Fa'Diel, I will find you.  
  
But oh, this is merely a figment that my mind wishes to play with my mind.  
  
Then why is that my dreams appear to be so real? It is like I'm witnessing a fairytale fantasy, my princess awaiting me in this dreamlike world. Tell me fair princess; will you still be here every time I close my eyes? But I warn you fair child or royalty, I am no noble prince, I most resemble the evil villain who kidnaps the vulnerable heroine, but my heart can be as chivalric as a charming prince. So answer me true, will you still accept me for who I am?  
  
Disregarding my hopeful question she leaves, with only a smile for me to keep; such bittersweet cruelness.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*Screams and throws her computer out the window.*  
  
OMG... I don't know what I just wrote but it was really crapy and corny haha. And Also ff.net keeps on screwing me over! I can't sign in or anything! When I did, I had so many uploading problems, I seriously wanted to kill someone. (I'm not one for patience.)  
  
I'm listening to this really good Spanish song right now. It's melody is sad, beautiful, and a bit haunting, I love it !! It's called, 'Hijo de la luna' by Sarah Brightman or Mecano. Translated, its called 'Son of the Moon'. I found this song out when my dance teacher was playing it during our warm ups when we were doing pirouettes. The song lyrics will be posted up in my profile so yeah... it's weird, it actually tells a tale, really much like those olden songs hehe.  
  
Oh boy.. My absence, has it been. 2-3 months? And here I am starting a new fic! Ah, believe me, I have really scolded myself for that many times. I just wrote this to get it out of my system, don't ask why, its one of those fics that probably will not be continued. It's a warm up, yeah, just a simple warm up for my other ficcys. ^_^;; It confuses me actually, but that's what my stories are kind of like...  
  
Please read and review! E-mail me if you have any questions and comments. 


End file.
